movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zootopia 2 (Film)
Walt Disney Animation Presnts Zootopia 2 Cast * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo * Nate Torrence as Benjamin Clawhunter * Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps * Don Lake as Stu Hopps * Tommy Chong as Yax * J.K. Simmons as Mayor Lionheart * Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton * Eddie Murphy as Emmitt Otterton * Tom Lister Jr. as Finnick * Shakira as Gazelle * Raymond S. Persi as Flash * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big and Wallace Jame * Leah Latham as Fru Fru * Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey * Jane Lynch as Mrs. Wilde * Adam Sandler as Mr. Wilde * Josh Server as Lou Coyote * Rich Moore as Larry * Mike Myers as Tadashi Gorki * Shawn Ashmore as Ferb Dogfalusi * Tyler James Willams as Joe Catboy * Rami Malek as Tucker Wilde * Antohny Anderson as Wendell Gorilla * Craig Anton as Koslov and Joe's Dad * Katie Lowes as Dr. Madge Honey Badger * Lauren Holly as Joe's Mom * David Thibodeau as Garry * Frankie Muitz as Shaggy Molestone * Sting as Golden M. Barker * Natlie Dormer as Layla * Emma Roberts as Gabby * Dennis Bateman as Travis * John Patrick Lowrie as The Judge * Fred Stoller as Unnamed Adult Woodchuck * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as An Unnamed Heyna * Matthew Ewald as Unnamed Pig * Anna Farris as Unnamed Zebra * Eric Buzza as Unnamed Grizzly Bear * Matt Frewer as Tadashi's Father * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) Full Of Boys of Zootopia 2 * Haley Joel Ossment as Mowgli, Sora and Zeyphr * Max Charles as Sherman * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Patrica Kuglar Whitley as Astroboy * Blane Weaver as Peter Pan, a Young Boy * Tara Strong as Ben Tennyson, Omi, a Yellow Boy from Xialon Showdown and Timmy Turner * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Jake T. Austin as Yankee Irving * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Adam Ryan as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * ??? as Zachary Baker * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Collin Ford as Jake The Neverland Pirates * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Zac Efron as Ted Weggins * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum * Miles Brown as Beanstalk Jack * Spencer Klein as Arnold Shortman * Sean Marshall as Pete, a Boy from Pete's Dragon. * Joey Shea as Louie * Eli Martinel as Hogarth Hughes * Grant Bardsley as Taran * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Suzane Goldish as Chris Thorndyke * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. * Jeffery Rath as Link * Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack * Cullen McCarthy as Milo Calisto * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Macauley Caulkin as Richard Tyler * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Zach Tyler Eisen as Aang * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Eddie Frieson as Tombo * Kodi Smit McPhee as Norman Babcock * Anothny Gonzalz as Miguel Rivera * Lyon Smith as Corey Riffin * Koda Cursoy as Tommy, a Boy Tickety Tock. * Justin Timberlake as Artie, a Young Teenager from Shrek The Third. * Jason James Rictcher as Jesse, a Boy from Free Willy. * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Matt Hill as Tyler Bowman * Peter Oldring as Cody, a Young Teenage Boy from Total Drama. * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind. * ??? as BrainPOP Robots Full of Robots and Boys * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Vincent Tong as Antaeus Nekton, a Sea Boy from The Deep. * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Huck Milner as Dash Parr Trivia * Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and Mrs. Otterton Meet The BrainPOP Boys * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans * Judy Hopps is Riding a Car and Miguel Rivera is Running and Judy Hopps Looking at Him Soundtrack * Shakira - Try Everything * Afro B - Drogba (Joanna) * Justin Bieber - Boyfreind * BrainPOP Boys - He Mele No Lilo * J Balvin and Willy Willam - Mi Gente * The Countdown Kids - All Star * The Turtles - Happy Together * Carl Douglas - Kung Fu Fighting * A*Teens - Can't Help Falling In Love * Taylor Swift - Shake It Off * BrainPOP Boys - Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride * Power Music Workout - More Than Words * Katy Perry - Firework * Jump5 - Hawaiin Roller Coaster Ride (Reprice) * The Whispers - and The Beat Goes On (Ending The Film) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Zootopia Category:PG-rated films